Cher Journal
by Cameoh
Summary: Kabuto surprend Orochimaru dans la douche avec quelqu'un, et ça lui donne des idées... quitte à aller voler un baiser à son maître alors que celui-ci dort. Cela le mettra-t-il en danger? OroKabu pas très explicite, même un peu gêné. POV Kabuto.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** **Cher Journal** (manque d'inspiration total commun à la plupart des auteurs, sans blague)

**Scribouilleuse : Miss-Neokitsune**, en l'occurrence moi. Rwar!

**Rating : T ou M…** mettons un M très petit, ou un T un peu gros. Bah, j'essaie, parce que je connais pas bien la sévérité du site sur les ratings… w

**Fandom** : **Naruto**

**Pairing **: … ouin, c'est un **OroKabu** très soft. Mais pas implicite. Quoique légèrement malsain ^^. Oh, et un KakaOro est impliqué.

**Type : POV **Kabuto, **romance **et arrachage de cheveux de sur la tête (lire : **angoisse**)

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto** a la propriété sur ces persos! J'ai pas voulu leur faire de mal, je jure!! Oh, et une citation qui vient d'une pièce de théâtre québécoise… dont je ne me souviens malheureusement ni du nom de l'auteur, ni du titre.

YAOI! (Z'aimez pas? Lisez pas!) REVIEW PLIIIIIIIIIIZEUH! … no flames plizeuh?? OwO;;

**Cher Journal**

Cher journal,

Je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe aujourd'hui; je ne te raconte pas la galère pour me sortir de là. C'était extrêmement embarrassant de tenter de faire croire à mon maître que j'étais entré pour faire le ménage et que je ne savais pas qu'il y était. Enfin bon : quand j'ai entendu l'eau couler dans la douche, je me suis dit que, comme d'habitude, le maître se lavait et se purifiait avant la journée. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai entendu des cris et des grognements : je me suis dit que le maître faisait une rechute et que ses bras le faisaient de nouveau souffrir – pas autant qu'avant, mais quand même… Bref, je suis entré.

Il n'avait pas fait de rechute. Ses bras ne le faisaient pas souffrir. Il… il n'était pas seul non plus. Il était avec un homme, et ils faisaient l'amour. Enfin, ils ont dû s'arrêter quand je suis entré : j'avais quand même défoncé la porte…

Maître Orochimaru a à peine relevé la tête et il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux; ça m'a glacé le sang, cette façon de m'observer… Ensuite, il a parlé. Calme, comme d'habitude. J'aurais peut-être même préféré qu'il crie ou qu'il m'engueule. Non, il a seulement levé la tête et dit : « Tu peux t'en retourner : le show est fini. »

Tu peux t'en retourner : le show est fini… J'aurais vraiment préféré qu'il m'engueule.

Je ne sais pas si je suis resté figé ou si je suis parti tout de suite; tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça m'a pris quinze minutes pour faire partir mon érection… Seigneur, il était quand même nu, complètement alangui et couvert d'eau… Des gouttelettes ruisselaient partout sur sa peau si blanche, sans imperfections… merde. Il va falloir que je la fasse repartir, elle est revenue.

J'ai honte. J'ai peur, à penser que nous devrons avoir à discuter à propos de ça tout à l'heure…pour l'instant, il peut bien continuer à faire l'amour à cet homme : je vais encore devoir me satisfaire en m'imaginant que c'est moi qui le fait crier ainsi dans un scénario semblable.

*

- Kabuto?

- Oui, maître?

- Ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure…

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû voir?

- Rien. Absolument rien.

- Je n'ai rien vu.

- Parfait. Oh, et… si tu vois Kakashi Hatake… laisse-le-moi. Je m'en chargerai personnellement.

*

Cher journal,

Je n'en reviens pas. Oh Seigneur oh Seigneur oh Seigneur oh Seigneur oh Seigneur oh Seigneur oh Seigneur oh Seigneur. Merde. Ce… cet homme dans la douche, c'était lui. Pas étonnant que je ne l'aie pas reconnu, sans ce masque qui cache habituellement son visage, et les cheveux aplatis par la douche… Aaah, je n'arrive pas à croire que c'était _lui_! Enfin… c'est peut-être un coup bénéfique pour Oto no Kuni : de toute façon, maître Orochimaru sait ce qu'il fait, il est assez intelligent pour avoir mesuré tous les risques et éventualités qui relevaient de cette relation. Il doit agir ainsi par nécessité, pour un certain accord dont je ne sais rien… Gaspiller ainsi sa vertu! Il va vraiment loin pour le bien d'Oto… c'est qu'il doit vraiment tenir à ses convictions. Il est exceptionnel : offrir ainsi son corps à un ennemi pour le bien des siens… Il en devient encore plus honorable, d'après moi… Bordel, c'est mièvre mais c'est vrai.

*

Cher journal,

Le crétin d'hier n'est pas revenu. Tant mieux. Aujourd'hui, maître Orochimaru s'est reposé toute la journée, puisqu'il doit avoir été complètement crevé après la journée d'hier… Il s'est levé vers les 19 heures pour souper; j'espère qu'il ne découvrira pas ce que j'ai fait cet après-midi, sinon je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Maître Orochimaru dormait encore vers les 15 heures; moi, je terminais la lessive puisque c'était moi qui devais la faire cette semaine. Je ramenais ses vêtements soigneusement pliés quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il dormait. Il ne ressemblait plus vraiment à l'homme froid et cruel que je connaissais : il avait même l'air innocent, ingénu. Terriblement craquant, enroulé comme il l'était sous les couvertures, serrant un peu plus l'oreiller sur lequel sa tête était appuyée, comme pour le rapprocher de lui. On pouvait voir l'enfant qu'il avait déjà été à travers lui grâce à cette petite moue ravissante qu'il arborait, le visage à moitié caché par ses cheveux et l'oreiller serré dans ses bras. Il était vraiment adorable.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tendre la main pour caresser délicatement sa joue : par pur réflexe sûrement, il a penché la tête de côté pour caler son visage au creux de ma paume. J'ai sursauté : pendant un instant, j'avais cru qu'il s'était réveillé, mais non. Il n'avait pas cessé de dormir, bienheureux qu'il était.

Son contact me troublait profondément. J'étais comme privilégié par ce moment d'intimité volé à son sommeil. Sa peau était douce, très douce et aussi très fraîche; la sensation de la toucher n'était pas désagréable, seulement étrange. Comme toucher un pétale, tiens : doux, satiné, mais froid. C'était un moment unique, calme et serein, comme je savais qu'il en serait peu dans mon existence à ses côtés.

Doucement, avec mon autre main, j'ai repoussé les longues mèches noires qui barraient son beau visage : il avait l'air tellement innocent, à dormir ainsi! Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de laisser glisser mes doigts le long de sa mâchoire, appréciant la douceur et la texture satinée de sa peau. Presque indépendamment de ma volonté, mon pouce était passé sur ses lèvres. J'ai frissonné : elles avaient la même texture que le satin. Ça m'a donné envie de l'embrasser. Je me suis penché prudemment, comme si n'importe qui aurait pu nous surprendre, même si j'étais la seule âme qui vive dans la bâtisse. Doucement, avec délicatesse même, mes lèvres ont effleuré les siennes. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine quand j'ai réitéré le geste, un peu plus longtemps cette fois. C'était étrange mais agréable, ce baiser volé à son sommeil : ses lèvres douces, ce picotement dans le cœur, cette sensation d'interdit…

J'ai quitté sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas le réveiller. D'une certaine façon, j'avais honte d'avoir dû profiter du sommeil de mon maître pour lui voler ce moment d'intimité, mais en même temps, j'avais envie de le refaire, comme quelqu'un qui prend goût à la drogue en sachant que c'est dangereux de s'y abandonner complètement, mais sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. C'est ainsi pour moi, sauf que ma drogue est une sensation en elle-même, pas une substance capable d'en donner. C'est imparable, cette façon de se laisser envoûter par la transgression d'un tabou; cette faiblesse de l'homme, qui nous rend malléables au point de vouloir outrepasser les conventions qui nous brident délibérément, tout ça pour un simple sourire, c'est dans cette faiblesse-là que je me suis enlisé pour mieux me perdre. Me perdre dans ce regard doré, dans les modulations subtiles de sa voix, dans les toiles et filets que créent ses beaux cheveux d'ébène en ondulant dans la brise, dans la pureté de sa carnation, dans son jugement dur et implacable; me perdre dans son être, si froid et complexe mais aussi si invitant et captivant…

Ça m'effraie. J'ai peur qu'il ne découvre ce que j'ai fait, et qu'il me rejette. J'ai peur de le dégoûter. Mais j'ai envie de recommencer. Ça fait puéril, je trouve, comme un enfant qui aime à tester l'autorité de ses parents. De qui suis-je en train de tester l'autorité? Celle des autres? Celle d'Orochimaru? Celle de Dieu? Non, celle que je m'impose à moi-même. C'est douloureux de se rendre compte de ça… mais pas assez pour m'empêcher de rêver de le refaire.

Je crois que je vais le refaire. Vite dit comme ça, ça a l'air voyeur, voire même obsédé. Malsain. Terriblement attirant.

****

Hé! C'est pas fini! Ne quittez pas! Le second chapitre de ce two-shots sera bientôt posté! (En fait, il est déjà écrit, mais j'ai la flemme de le taper à l'ordi ce soir, donc…) See ya! Review pliiiiiiiiizeuh!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cher Journal**

OMG Chapitre 2!

**Scribouilleuse: **Bah, encore moi, **Miss-Neokitsune**. Me semble, on change pas d'auteur en route sauf avis contraire…

**Rating : **Je dirais un gros T, mais je mets M juste au cas où…

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Couple : OroKabu, **tout gentil et pas du tout explicite.

**Type : POV Kabuto**, et arrachage de cheveux sur la tête. On ne s'en échappe pas.

**Disclaimer très simple, PERSOS PAS A MOI. ,**

Eeeet c'est parti, attachez vos ceintures.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cher journal,

Tout _allait_ bien. Il ne _savait_ rien de ce qui est arrivé hier. Je ne _pouvais_ pas m'empêcher d'être quand même un peu soulagé : il ne _savait_ rien, rien du baiser d'hier. Il a passé la journée dans son bureau à étudier des cartes topographiques et des plans d'édifices, encore à élaborer une offensive contre Konoha, sans se soucier de ce que je faisais. Jusqu'à ce qu'il m'appelle pour réévaluer son plan.

Il était assis à côté de moi, si près que je sentais l'odeur subtile de sa peau : un parfum aérien, presqu'imperceptible. C'était difficile de résister à la tentation : j'avais envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, de sentir encore une fois la texture de sa peau, sa fraîcheur si agréable. Peut-être plonger mes yeux dans son regard, et m'y perdre – peut-être même m'y noyer. Pouvoir toucher cette chevelure aux reflets d'onyx.

Il m'a secoué doucement l'épaule; je m'étais perdu dans ma contemplation. Peut-être qu'il m'avait posé une question et qu'il attendait impatiemment une réponse. Ô mon maître, ta vertu première n'est pas la patience, seulement tu n'as pas à t'en repentir : tellement d'autres la remplacent! Il me regardait, le sourcil froncé, attendant que je parle.

C'est là que tout est allé de travers. Trop perdu dans mes pensées, j'ai répondu une ânerie. Une véritable ânerie dont j'ai tellement honte, tellement honte que j'en ai oublié la teneur exacte. J'avais dit quelque chose ressemblant à « Vos lèvres sont tellement douces », enfin je crois. Vraiment idiot. Je suis un imbécile.

Il m'a regardé sans comprendre sur le moment, puis a continué à étudier sa carte en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Ça faisait mal. Même si c'était ma faute, même si j'aurais dû garder ce secret pour moi sans rien dire. J'avais causé ce silence par un acte irréfléchi, donc je devais l'assumer. C'était dur. Insultant. Mérité. Ô combien difficile à supporter. Aussi pire que ce « Tu peux t'en retourner. Le show est fini », peut-être même plus.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'observer, de tenter de voir si un de ses gestes traduirait, voire trahirait ses émotions et ses sentiments cachés chez lui. Rien. S'il était troublé ou dégoûté, il le cachait très bien. Cette absence de réaction était douloureuse, comme un coup qu'on attend et qui ne vient jamais : vivre dans l'attente de quelque chose qui n'arrive pas est tellement horrible. J'étais agacé, ce qui donnait encore une fois raison à maître Orochimaru : un vrai mauvais caractère. Si j'étais si désagréable, pourquoi me gardait-il à ses côtés? Par charité? Je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de ça plus tôt. Ça me fait tellement mal aujourd'hui; lui est devenu le bourreau et le tortionnaire qui malmène mes pensées avec tant d'indifférence et de nonchalance! Ça fait mal. J'ai mal. Au point de vouloir mourir. Est-ce que c'est trop. Est-ce que je fais trop le martyr?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cher journal,

Il ne m'a rien dit aujourd'hui, n'a pas pipé mot de la journée. Quelquefois, il me regardait – me fixait – sans rien dire, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Il y a deux jours, je trouvais à ce regard une touche sensuelle et séduisante malgré sa froideur; maintenant, il est oppressant. À toutes les fois où je me suis retrouvé dos à lui, je sentais son regard qui me brûlait la nuque en un point précis. Alors, je me retournais, et ce regard restait fixe, me dévisageant sans pudeur ni compassion. À faire froid dans le dos. Est-ce qu'il clignait des yeux une fois de temps en temps? Je l'ignore. En fait, je ne crois pas.

Il y avait quelque chose de vide dans ce regard, comme s'il était plongé dans quelque intense réflexion. Peut-être était-il en train de penser à un châtiment quelconque, je ne sais pas. En fait, je ne tiens pas à savoir.

D'une certaine façon, ce regard est un peu ma punition pour mon acte d'hier, et celui d'il y a deux jours aussi. Il me hante, ce regard. Vide d'émotions, me laissant close la porte qui pourrait me révéler à quoi il pense. Impossible de cerner ce qui se passe, les connexions qui se font dans sa tête. Ce regard a été une hantise pour moi toute la journée. Ce soir, je ferme les yeux et je le vois encore. C'est un fantôme duquel je ne peux plus m'échapper.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cher journal,

La journée a été ma fois riche en émotions. J'en ai encore des frissons partout. J'ai déjeuné dans le silence, seul dans la cuisine, espérant devoir être avec maître Orochimaru le moins possible. Son regard me pesait toujours sur la conscience, et je le sentais toujours qui brûlait la chair de ma nuque. Je regrettais. J'avais envie de me pendre.

Il n'avait rien laissé entendre sur ses sentiments à propos de ce que j'avais dit. Désapprouvait-il, appréciait-il ou cela le laissait-il de marbre? Est-ce que je le dégoûtais? Avait-il envie de se pendre, lui aussi?

À l'heure du dîner, par contre, maître Orochimaru est venu me demander à son bureau. Inutile de dire que mes mains sont devenues moites et que mon cœur s'est mis à se débattre comme un beau diable dans ma poitrine. J'avais peur.

Entrer dans son bureau a été une épreuve en soi : cette porte de bois sombre me toisait sans bruit, hurlant silencieusement que j'avais tort, que tout était de ma faute. Elle avait malheureusement raison : c'était moi qui avais causé tout ce qui s'était passé, toute la confusion, tout. J'entrais en tant qu'accusé dans ce bureau, et Orochimaru y serait tour à tour avocat, juge, jury et public. Et victime. Et bourreau. Il exécuterait la sentence qu'il aurait choisie.

J'ai doucement poussé la porte et je suis entré. Pour une fois, la pièce austère était à l'ordre : le bureau ne croulait plus sous une tonne de papiers, les cartes avaient été réépinglées au mur, les tasses de café vides avaient été ramassées, comme pour un moment important. Cela rendait la pièce encore plus imposante, ce qui faisait que je me sentais tout petit.

Maître Orochimaru était assis avec sa nonchalance habituelle dans le fauteuil derrière sa table de travail, vêtu d'un simple yukata noir et vert qui exposait délibérément ses épaules et le haut de son torse. Avait-il fait exprès de s'habiller ainsi, sachant pertinemment que ce vêtement, porté de cette façon, me ferait plus d'effet qu'il ne le faudrait? Pour sûr, il le savait et il avait raison : malgré toute l'anticipation que je ruminais, mon cœur battait plus vite rien qu'à voir cette petite partie de lui dénudée. J'avais la bouche sèche et les mains moites, et une partie de moi espérait très, très fort qu'il me pardonne mon acte irréfléchi.

Il me regardait placidement, comme toujours. Depuis hier, cependant, son regard avait changé : il était redevenu expressif, moins glauque aussi. Plus engageant à la conversation. Il était rare de le voir aussi calme et doux – en fait, il n'était jamais vraiment _doux_. D'une certaine façon, ça me rassurait, mais d'une autre, ça me terrifiait.

Je ne me suis pas assis dans un des fauteuils qui meublaient la pièce, même si ça me démangeait de le faire. Orochimaru ne m'en avait pas donné la permission, et le faire sans celle-ci m'aurait sans doute coûté ma tête. Sans pouvoir me contrôler, je jouais un peu de la jambe gauche, signe évident de ma nervosité. Mon maître restait assis et m'observait toujours, un petit sourire incurvant ses belles lèvres, ne m'indiquant jamais de m'asseoir ni de parler. Peut-être voulait-il me tester : je restai debout, coi, respectant le silence qu'il m'imposait.

Puis il s'est levé et est venu se poster à côté de mon, posant sa main sur mon épaule. J'ai frissonné à son contact, comme il y a deux jours. Nous sommes restés silencieux pendant des minutes qui me semblèrent durer des heures, puis il a parlé. Calme, posé, comme d'habitude. Et il a dit :

« Rappelle-toi que _je_ décide toujours de ce que je donne. Où, quand, comment, _je décide_. On ne prend pas sans permission. Tu as bien compris? »

J'ai hoché la tête en silence. Il s'est approché de moi et j'ai senti ses lèvres douces et fraîches sur ma joue. Il s'est éloigné tout aussi vite.

« Souviens-toi : _je décide_. »

Interloqué, gêné, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de demander :

« Y en aura-t-il d'autres? »

J'aurais juré l'avoir entendu ricaner, un rire dédaigneux et sarcastique.

« Tu te donnes trop d'importance. »

Il a tourné les talons et s'est dirigé vers la porte, me laissant là, le cœur en éclats. Puis, sur le seuil, il s'est à peine un peu retourné et a murmuré presque inaudiblement :

« Je déciderai. »

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Et voilà, elle est fini cette fic! Ça a pris du temps, je suis qu'une sale procastinatrice! Ouais, bon, ca faisait longtemps qu'elle était écrite, il restait juste à la retaper, j'ai corrigé quelques affaires, et la fin est moins cucul-sucré-qui-dégouline-de-je-t'aime-chéri. C'est mieux comme ça, même si madame n'est pas encore satisfaite du résultat. Non mais elle date de trois ans, cette fic, bordel… Je ferais mieux de retourner à ma fic de FMA, sinon elle aussi va prendre du vieux… REVIEWS PLEAAASE... no flames plizeuh?


End file.
